drakeandjoshfandomcom-20200214-history
Josh Is Done
Josh Is Done is the eleventh episode of the fourth season of Drake & Josh. It aired on February 11, 2007. Plot Drake and Josh have an important exam in chemistry coming up. But while Josh wants to study, all Drake wants to do is play on his new ping pong table and forces Josh to play with him. Drake leaves Josh behind while he goes to school to make out with his girlfriend, Kat, which causes Josh to be late to class and miss the exam. As his class grade is dropped down a letter, Josh becomes furious at Drake and is kicked out of the classroom. Later, Josh thinks that his life would be better if Drake wasn't in it at all, and considers Drake as just a roommate and nothing more. Josh explains to Drake that he wants nothing to do with him anymore and that he's done with him. Josh then has a good time in his life, as he gets all the questions on the exam correct, doesn't get a grade dropped due to his excellent effort, and has a great time with his friends away from Drake, and even starts to get along well with Helen. Drake's life on the other hand starts to fall apart as Josh isn't there to help him, and Drake realizes that he actually needs Josh way more than Josh needs him. Soon enough in Chemistry class, Drake ends up sitting with Clayton, due to Josh switching class partners. However Drake can't understand Clayton due to the fact that he constantly mumbles and Drake ends up getting involved in a chemical accident, causing him to get a power shower. Afterwards, Drake snaps and apologizes to Josh for all his past antics leaving Josh stunned on the spot. Later that night Drake lies lonely and depressed in his room until Josh comes in and the brothers reconcile over a game of ping pong ending the episode. Quotes "I'm not mad, I'm done." -Josh Trivia *Drake suggests to Josh to see "She's the Dude" and "Just My Truck", alluding to the movies "She's the Man" and "Just My Luck." *If you look really closely at the Premiere, when Drake is being dragged out the last door by the Security Guards, you might just see a poster for a movie "'She's the Dude'". *Amanda Bynes starred in a movie called "She's the Man", and Drake and Josh normally uses real-movie gag posters with slightly altered titles as a Running Gag. Drake and Josh started on The Amanda Show, (watch the ending of Really Big Shrimp to see a clip,) which, of course, was hosted by Amanda Bynes, and this was probably a small token of appreciation. *This episode is very similar to The Chicken Roaster in Seinfeld. In both of them, the characters switch places -- and personalities. In Seinfeld, Jerry and Kramer switch rooms, and a red light from across the street makes Jerry act like Kramer and vice-versa. In Drake & Josh, Josh wants nothing to do with Drake, therefore becoming calmer, happier, and losing his rash, whereas Drake becomes accident-prone, shouts a lot, and grows to realize he needs Josh way more than Josh needs him. *Stop-and-shop is a grocery store in the United States. *This is the second time Josh has gotten good luck while Drake has gotten bad luck. The first time was in Mean Teacher. *This is the highest rated episode of the series on IMDb. *This episode is the second and final appearance of Robbie. **Which also means that this episode takes place after Tree House, so if Robbie reclaimed his sit and bounce from Drake, then that could have been his revenge on Drake for destroying the tree house, Josh for breaking his car, and both of them for collapsing it again that day. ***That also meant that Robbie got angry at Megan for locking them inside the tree-house. *According to this episode, movie tickets at the Premiere cost around $11 while a snack and a drink would cost around another $6 or $7. Goofs *When Crazy Steve freaks out and sprays himself with a spray bottle, Josh calms him down and he sets the bottle down on its side. Throughout the scene, the bottle repeatedly goes from standing up to on its side. *When Drake comes inside and apologizes to Josh and shows him the sit 'n bounce, you can see all the studio lights showing on the sit 'n bounce. *When Drake came to the movies and said he didn't need Josh's help to see it he just went in after he realized he didn't have enough money for tickets. Drake never told anyone what theater he's in or what movie he's seeing, but when Josh called security, he somehow knew. *Drake was late to chemistry but was there in time before Mr. Roland locked the door. After Drake came in Mr. Roland locked the door but when Drake was done apologizing to Josh, Drake walked out without unlocking the door. There was no sign or anyone unlocking it. *If you look very carefully when Drake and Josh are playing ping pong at the end, you can see the string being used to carry the ball. **Also, during the cold opening when the boys are playing ping pong, the ball hits the court before Drake can hit it. **Plus, when the ball hits the window, the window gets smashed before the ball could hit it. *Despite being a plot device, a teacher is not allowed to kick a student out of class just for being tardy or late Nor can a teacher make a student take a makeup exam on a Saturday. *Right before Kat mentions about a zit Drake had, part of the boom mic dips into the shot briefly. *When Drake enters the classroom, Drake says "sorry it's just that Josh used to wake me up every morning" but Josh corrects him again saying "used to" but that's exactly what Drake said as Josh may not have heard him the first time. *In the scene where Drake arrives to class before Mr. Roland locks the door, the door is closed and left closed during everyone working but when Drake has an accident with his experiment and gets put into the power shower, the door is open right behind Clayton, but when he gets out of the power shower and storms off leaving the classroom and apologizing to Josh, the door is closed again. *Kat says Drake got a zit on his face but in the next scene where Drake is at home lying on the ping pong table looking all tired and upset, there's no pimple on him. Category:Season Four Category:Episodes Category:Season Four Episodes